


Let's Go Crazy

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro), sdwolfpup



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Club Vivid, Despair, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Religious Ecstasy, Violence, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: Title:Let's Go CrazyFandom:Battlestar GalacticaArtist:PrinceSummary:Gaius Baltar doubts your commitment to Sparkle Motion.





	Let's Go Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Extra-special thanks to elynross and pipsqueaky for thoughtful, timely beta.
> 
> This vid premiered at Vividcon 2007 at Club Vivid.

**Password:** showme


End file.
